


So Cold

by xPurdyGlambertx



Category: Marvel, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Asgard (Marvel), Gay, Gay Sex, Hydra (Marvel), Intersex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurdyGlambertx/pseuds/xPurdyGlambertx
Summary: Agonizingly slow burn between Thor and Loki with lots of backstory and angst..Intersex Loki, possible mpreg, dives into why Loki is a bitter bitch but with good reason..I swear my writing in the book is better than this description just please read it..Lots of smut for your nerve!.This is also published on Wattpad by me.If you dont like my writing then dont read it! Move along, nasty comments will be deleted. Its called fan FICTION for a reason, Im the author. Thank you!.This is NOT a finished work, I cannot figure out how to makenitnshownthat so this is your heads up!
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Other(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Snow fell slowly from the sky above, lightly dusting the already white ground below - nature's beautiful cover up. Icy mountains of jagged rock stand tall over the realm like guards, protecting it from the surrounding world. 

A large stallion flared his nostrils, a familiar copper smell sending adrenaline straight to his fearless heart. He rears, legs tearing through the cold air before his heavy hooves hit the ground, making a sound which was comparable only to thunder. He paws the snow, anxious - blood thirsty.

It had been a dark day for Jotunheim, a gloomy gray tint hovered over the kingdom like a plague, the Casket of Winters was gone. Blood soaked snow, the shade of crimson spotted the ground, harshly contrasting with the normally stark white texture, steam rising from each wretched pool.

Half the frost giants had been mowed down by the army of Asgard. Bodies were strewn across the battlefield, warriors, women, children... slaughtered, and for what?

Odin's heart ached for the Jotuns. Every sob, every blank stare, and every profane insult spat his way hurt the Allfather deeply. This is not the outcome that the great Asgardian king had wanted, he came to offer peace, but the king of the cold hearted creatures had other plans.

And now, he was paying for it. Laufey was on his knees at the feet of the huge white steed, the bodies of his people surrounding him, an ode to the wreck less mistake he had made. Asgardian warriors now surrounded him, swords poised and ready to strike the monster if he was to try another attack on the Allfather.

“Satisfied Laufey?” Odin growled through his teeth.

The frost giant glared at Odin, not saying a word, yet his silence spewed enough hate for everyone to hear.

“I said, are you satisfied!?” Odin bellowed, he had lost his composure, dismounting his house only to stomp up to the Jotun king. “Is this what you wanted? Death? Bloodshed? Fear in the hearts of your people?” The Allfather pointed an accusing finger at the dead Jotuns surrounding Laufey after every punctuation, yet Laufey’s _eyes never left Odin, his face remained unchanged.

“And for what?” he continued. “So you could make a point? To protect your precious ‘pride’? The throne suits you ill dear Laufey - putting your pride before the lives of your people.”

“Yet you sit on an empire built from blood and lies. And now, you sit here in my realm telling me how to rule? You Asgardians have always thought yourselves above us-”

“Enough!” Odin yelled, cutting off the cold king, sword tip pressed firmly below his chin. “Choose your next words wisely.” An audible growl escaped Laufey’s lips as the Allfather slowly paced away from him, pushing his long gray hair back with a heavy sigh. “The original reason for my intrusion into your kingdom, was to propose a peace treaty,” he stopped to glare at Laufey, hoping to insult him due to his ignorance of the Allfather’s arrival. “My hope is that this is something you would be interested  
in, for the sake of your people.”

“What would Jotunheim gain from this - treaty?” Laufey seethed.  
“Our protection,” Odin gestured toward his army. “And my word as King, that no harm will come to your people at the hands of Asgard. Not now,” Odin laid down his sword, out stretching his hand to Laufey. “...and never again.”

Laufey stared at the Asgardian’s hand, could they have peace? As much as the two realms loathed each other, the idea had seemed far fetched. Odin knew he had Laufey in a tough spot, the other frost giants starred hopefully at Laufey, all giving silent prayers that he would grasp the Allfather’s hand, and birth a new alliance. Laufey glanced at his people, he could see his queen, a heavily pregnant Hildr, out of the corner of his eye, tears streamed down her delicate features as she grasped her swollen  
abdomen. He sighed heavily, for the sake of his wife, for the sake of his people, all of his pride diminished as he shook Odin’s hand.

That night was harder than the day. 

The Jotun queen had gone into premature labor, the stress from the day’s battle far surpassed her threshold. A child on Jotunheim was rare, only 4 to 5 infants survived to see their first birthday due to the harsh winters. These odds made greater stakes for the royal bloodline, Laufey needed this heir, and his bloodline was crumbling before his eyes. Hildr panted, her pained screams echoed down the halls of the castle as sweat beaded all over her body. Laufey stood in the corner of the room, watching  
as the Maine tended to his queen. He prayed for a son, a mighty boy who would rule Jotunheim with an iron fist, carry on his bloodline, and one day take over Asgard. 

The labor lasted though half the night, it was a difficult labor, as the queen had lost too much blood, she grew weaker by the moment. With all her strength, one final push rewarded her with a loud cry as she sat up, grasping the infant from between her slender legs. Emotion took her over, she sobbed as she clutched the tiny boy to her chest, leaving soft kisses on his dark, damp hair. Laufey came over, staring down at the child.

“He is beautiful, isn’t he? Just perfect…” Hildr exclaimed, looking up at Laufey with pride.

Laufey took the child from Hildr, holding him in his arms. He smiled, for a fleeting moment, the king was filled with pride, he had many plans for this boy, only moments old. Yet, now when the big plans played in his head, Laufey stopped to take in the infant’s size. He was half the size of a normal Jotun child, some of his ribs were already showing, and he still cried. This child was weak, he could never be the king Laufey wanted him to be, he could never survive the winter. Rage filled his eyes,  
a frustrated growl left his mouth as he threw the tiny boy to the ground, his small body making an audible ‘thud’ as Hildr screamed in protest.

“Laufey what are you doing? This is our son!” She tried desperately to run to her child, but her legs failed her due to the traumatic birth, and she fell to the floor. She proceeded to weakly crawl towards her screaming infant.  
“That thing,” Laufey pointed at the baby. “Is no child of mine.” He spat at Hildr. He was disappointed to say the least. Laufey turned to his vizier. “Dispose of it.” He ordered, receiving a nod from the servant, just before Laufey left the room, his thunderous footsteps vanish down the hall.

The vizier walked over to the child, bending to pick him up, as the queen grasped his wrist.

“Please,” she begged between quiet sobs. “Please help me save him. If you have any kindness in your heart, please…” Hildr bowed at the vizier’s feet, sobbing as she clutched his leg. His heart ached for his queen, he looked down at the child. Could he disobey his king? For this, weak, weak boy? He bent down, holding Hildr’s chin in his hand. 

“Meet me by the East gate at dawn, I will ride you and your child as far from here as I can, but from there you must have a plan of escape, this is all I can do for you my queen, I hope you can understand.” 

“Thank you! Oh thank you so...I owe you my life.” She sobbed, pulling him into a tight hug. He pulled away, giving a sad smile before picking up the bruised, crying infant, leaving the room. 

Hildr knew what she had to do, and it was a risk, it could cost her life, her freedom, but she didn’t care. The love she had for this child far surpassed anything she had ever known in her life, and she knew now that she would die for him. The moment she could stand, she sent out a distress call to the king of Asgard, in hopes he would come to her aid, as she quietly made her way to the east gate out the back of the castle, through the frosted gardens, a cloak as her only means of disguise  
from the guards.

In the distance she saw the silhouette of a horse and rider, the vizier was already waiting for her. Once she arrived, she mounted the black stallion, gingerly taking her child into her arms as the vizier sent the horse flying across the snow, as fast as it’s hooves could carry them. They rode for hours, getting as far from Jotunheim as they could before the horse had to stop. The vizier dropped Hildr and the child at a nearby cave, before going back home, as he couldn’t be caught with the queen as  
it was an act of treason against the king. 

Hildr sat with her child, allowing him to feed and bond with her. She sang to him a lullaby Jotun tongue, as he gazed at her with bright, beautiful eyes full of wonder. She rocked back and forth with him, gently stroking his dark hairs back. How could Laufey be so heartless…

She did not want to let him go, but she knew she had to in order for him to survive, as she knew as well as Laufey that he would not survive the winter, he was just too small and too weak. She looked once again at the little boy, pressing a warm kiss against hiscool forehead, before looking at the sky.

“I am ready now, Odin of Asgard...please…” she whispered, kissing her child one last time, before gently laying him on a sheet of ice, wrapped in one of her fine silks, then vanishing into the blizzard that had begun outside. She couldn’t handle saying goodbye.

Not even a minute later the bifrost had opened, and there stood the Allfather, no horse, no weapon, he knew the queen was pure of heart, and had no hidden tricks up her sleeve. He walked over to the pile of fabric, it was Hildr’s that was for sure, and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the pained cries of the Jotun prince. Odin picked him up carefully, holding the tiny child in his hands. His heart swelled at the sight of the child, he was so weak, so innocent, and Laufey wished him dead.  
It was truly sad. It made Odin think of his heir, Thor, how could he even entertain the idea of sentencing his child to death? Gently, he touched the infant's cheek, his skin suddenly losing its blue pigment, and fading to a natural skin tone, and revealing stunning blue eyes, that glimmered in the sun’s reflection. 

His tiny hand reached up and tugged on Odin’s beard, a tiny giggle leaving his mouth. Odin grinned, a tear falling down his cheek. He began to walk back of the cave, when he saw a piece of parchment fall to the ground. He sat on a rock, the infant propped up in his lap, now growing tired and dozing off to sleep in the Allfather’s arms. Odin gently unfolded the paper, and began to read.

Take care of my dear child, I beg of you. I know this is a lot to ask, and you owe me absolutely nothing, but I know that you, Odin, King of Asgard are pure of heart, you are a courageous man who does great things, and I ask you this one favor and nothing more, just please care for him.  
Care for him as if he was your own, he was born to be a prince, a king, he deserves the best of opportunities and love. I want him to know, if he ever finds out about his heritage, that I love him more than anything, and I wanted him in my life, but for his safety I had to let him go. I do not want him for even a second to feel unwanted. He is very loved.  
I know you are a good man, and a great king. I have faith in you Odin.

And I love you, my sweet, beautiful, Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm not doing it.”

“But why? It's just a bit of fun-”

“No it's humiliating.”

“Not for me…”

“We are not doing ‘get help.’ Now, shoo.”

A young, 16 year old Loki waved his hand nonchalantly at his eldest brother of 3 years, Thor, who begged for his younger sibling to perform the outrageous task of ‘get help’ with him, so that they may break into the castle's kitchen in order for Thor to have an early meal. Loki’s eyes stayed fixated on the book he was reading, feeling as if he were far too busy to deal with Thor at the moment

“But brother, I'm starving!”

Loki slams his book shut, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“You just ate not even 2 hours ago you blundering oaf! Find something productive to do, like; clean your room, go to the courtyard and train, or - here’s an idea, read a book!” With a flick of his finger, a book collided into Thor’s chest. “Just do something that doesn't concern me.”

“ ‘Asgard: History & Tradition.’ What am I supposed to do with this?”

Loki was already back to reading his book, trying his damndest to ignore his older brother. “Read it.”

“What for?” he whined.

“It's called learning, Thor. Something you are in desperate need of accomplishing. Life is not all swords, battle, and women.” 

Thor sighed heavily, placing the book on the desk Loki had his feet rested on, quietly exiting the library, leaving his brother to his studies.

Thor had a high admiration for his younger brother, although he wasn't much for having fun. The younger boy had never been much for the outdoors, or sparring with other children his age, quite the opposite of the eldest brother. He rather preferred spending his days in the castle’s vast library, he was much like a sponge when it came to learning, as he desired to soak up as much knowledge as his complex brain would allow. Thor strived to make his father proud, he needed to be the best at everything,  
and he was. Rarely did Thor lose in battle, and he had always excelled in his combat training, but a hunger to do more, to be more always lingered in his heart.

Odin adored both Asgardian princes, and he grew prouder and prouder of them each day. To him and his wife, Frigga, it seemed that they never stopped growing. They never had another child after Loki, they never had the desire to. The constant bantering and endless games that the two young boys always seemed to cause, filled the castle aplenty with a warm, family feel, which was all the king and queen could have ever asked for. The two brothers had lived their whole lives knowing that one of  
them was to be named king, and this was the underlying poison - the curse of the Odinson bloodline. Both the boys felt as if the throne was to be theirs, each felt entitled, and for different reasons. 

Thor, the god of thunder, thought he was best fit to rule due to his endless skill on and off of the battlefield when it came to warfare. He had no trouble with the realms maidens and thought that he would have no trouble with producing and heir to the throne. He was the people’s favorite, and he knew that.

Loki, the god of mischief, graced with a silver tongue, thought the throne suited him better. His mother had raised him to be a powerful sorcerer, even at his young age he far surpassed many other sorcerers in any of the nine realms, and he knew that this was a rare, yet powerful advantage. He was a wild card, the black sheep some would say.

But opposites attract.

These two boys had always been close, despite their never ending differences. They balanced each other out. When they were not busy arguing they played ridiculous games, or planned mischievous schemes. They gossiped about the other youth on castle grounds and confided in each other's secrets. 

But part of growing up is changing, and Thor had begun to feel more and more distant from his younger brother, and a sickening feeling settled deep in the pit of his stomach every time Loki had brushed him off lately. Something was off, something within him had begun to change and Thor did not like this disconnect at all. Every time he had tried to bring out the playfulness that he knew was within Loki over the past month, it seemed as if he recoiled deeper within this shell that he had created.  
He acted now as if the world was against him.

Loki sat in the library, staring blankly at the pages in a book that he really had no interest in. He needed a distraction, and this was not cutting it. For weeks now he has been trying to forget the events that happened on the night of the Blue Moon, an event that occurs once every 10 years, always a huge Asgardian celebration, always a marking of a new era for the glorious kingdom. And now - always a night of regrets for young Loki.

He remembered the business of the castle’s large, bountiful garden, never in his life had he seen this many people in his home. The smells of fresh pastries and roasted boar drifted through the air, making his mouth water. Gorgeous bundles of vibrant wildflowers hung from every light, every fencepost, and were so delicately intertwined within the hairs of the finest of maidens. Everyone wore extravagant outfits, made from expensive silks and dyes using ancient Asgardian techniques passed down from  
seamstress to seamstress keeping old traditions alive, the attire on everyone was truly something to uphold, everyone looked elegant and, oh - so expensive.

Loki however, looked like a lost puppy in the crowd, as Thor vanished from his side some time ago, disappearing into the sea of people. Not being one to go out in public often, Loki was at a loss as to what to do, so he resorted to what he was used to - seclusion. Quietly he shifted his way through the crowd, making his way to his mother’s rose briar, there was but a handful of people amongst the deep red flowers, it was quiet, calm, just what he needed. Sitting down on a small bench tucked in the  
farthest corner of the briar, Loki pulled out his journal, beginning a new entry for the night. He wrote with vivid imagery of the events that surrounded him, telling it like a story. Journaling had always been something the young prince had done, he was not one to convey his feelings or thoughts to people, the blank pages were nonjudgmental and waiting to be filled with his thoughts and feelings.

A touch on the shoulder had the boy slamming his journal shut, quil floating to the ground at his feet. He snapped his head around to meet eyes with Kari, the son of Asgard’s royal healer. He had grown up in the castle, often playing with Thor and Loki when they were very young. Kari was the same age as the eldest brother, and had always seemed to favor the oaf due to his battle skills and overall popularity with his age group. He was tall and slender, with just enough muscle to make any woman swoon.  
He had deep brown locks that curled and ended at his jaw line, face highlighted with dreamy hazel eyes, and a dusting of freckles across his tinted cheeks. Flashing a charming smile, he sat next to Loki.

“Looks like you’re having fun, your highness.” Kari sarcastically calls the young god by his royal title, despite their long history in the castle together.

Loki scoffs. “So much fun, I’m the light of the party!” Sarcasm dripped from his words, making Kari let out a hearty laugh.

“Always so bitter my friend! Why not come out and interact with your people? Look at Thor, he seems to be taking advantage of the situation.”

Kari gestures towards the large crowd on the other side of the briar fence. Thor stood in the middle of a large group of Asgardian youth, 3 girls practically hanging off of him like vultures, staring at him like he was a three course meal. Thor seemed to ignore their presence, as he was talking to a group of young men, more than likely telling a overdramatized version of one of his recent battles with many dramatic reenactments - a fisherman’s tale for sure. Loki snorts with disapproval, turning away from his brother.

“l have got more important things to concern myself with, I don’t want to be some sideshow attraction.” He looked down, playing with the peeling cover of his journal.

Kari smirked, mind reeling with thought. “Come, let us get away from this...party. We don’t need to be here to appreciate the Blue Moon, am I correct?” Kari stands up, motioning for Loki to follow, which he does promptly, stumbling to stuff his quil and journal into his shoulder bag, running to catch up with his friend’s long strides. 

They walked for roughly a half hour, deeper and deeper into the woods around the kingdom, Kari sure of where he was leading them. It had been a spot that the three boys had always visited when they were just tiny things, playing with wooden swords and armor made of foliage. Loki grew out of it before the two older boys, investing himself in the study of sorcery instead. He hadn’t been back to the spot in years, yet he couldn’t help but smile when he saw that Kari had led him to the special little cliff that overlooked the beautiful kingdom of Asgard. The two boys sat on the edge, legs dangling in mid air. For what seemed like forever, they just sat in silence, really taking in the glittering light of the Blue Moon. The light seemed to fill the whole realm, giving the river an eerie glow, and the trees a white tint. This was the first time either had seen the moon in person, and they were in awe, to say the least. 

Kari glanced at the young prince, whose eyes filled with wonder as he gazed at the moon, a light smile on his pale face. Kari adored the fact that Loki was actually enjoying himself outside the castle. They had not spent time together in years, and he missed the times when all three would play together. Sure, he liked Thor a great deal, but he had never forgotten the bond he had with the mischievous young boy.

“Loki, may I ask you a...personal, question?”

“Like what?”

“Have you begun to court? I know that Thor-“

“I am not Thor.” Loki hissed, obviously upset by the sudden comparison to his brother.

“I know you are not my dear friend, I was just wondering, beings your position as an heir, if you have begun to put yourself out there for a consort.”

Loki pondered the question, mildly embarrassed. “No, I- I have not yet begun to court...”

“And why not?”

“No maiden has caught my interest,” Loki retorted, a confused look splayed on his face. “Why do you care?”

Kari smirked, laying back onto his elbows, looking at the stars above him. “No reason, just curious was all.”

Loki huffed, unsatisfied as he turned to lay on his stomach next to Kari. “No, you asked for a reason, what was it?”

Kari looked into Loki’s baby blue eyes, he looked like a small child who wasn’t getting his way, and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought, a soft giggle leaving his lips.

Loki let out a small laugh too. “What? Is there something on my face?” He laughed, wiping at the ‘nothing’ that was there.

“Oh dearest Loki, it’s just - can you promise me you will not get mad?”

“I don’t make promises, my dear. You should know this by now.” Loki gave a warm smile to his friend, who quickly returned it.

Kari bit his lip, obviously nervous. Slowly he lifted his hand to Loki’s face, fingers gliding to the back of his head through his thick, black locks. Loki’s hand flew up like lightning, grabbing hold of Kari’s wrist. “What are you doing?” He demanded, anxiety rushing through his veins.

“Just - trust me, Loki,” he stared deep into the younger boys eyes, pleading. “Please.”

Loki gulped, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, as he felt himself unconsciously nod, very unsure of his decision. Kari quickly pressed his warm lips into his, heat rising into both of their cheeks. Loki stared at the older boy in shock, as his other hand came up and traced the prince’s jawline. Loki began to feel as if he was losing control of his body, his eyes fluttering shut, lips slightly parting as Kari slid his tongue inside his mouth, making him whimper. Loki rolled onto his back, lips never leaving the eldest boy’s mouth as he allowed the boy to climb on top of him, claiming him. Kari fumbled with his shirt, quickly breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, before hungrily smashing their lips back together. Before he knew it Kari was undoing his shirt as well, his large hands gliding over the pale skin of his stomach, up to his chest, and back down again, thumbs resting on the young boys protruding hip bones. 

Kari began kissing the side of Loki’s mouth, wasting no time traveling from his jaw, down to his neck, leaving a dark blue bruise in the nape of it. The prince began to moan, a heat and a tightness forming in his groin, which Kari noticed and took no time attending to, his mischievous hand sliding into the hem of Loki’s pants. Loki began to panic, unsure if he wanted this, but once again he was losing control, as the older boy began to firmly stroke his member, causing him to bury his face in Kari’s  
neck, unable to hold in his moans of pleasure. Loki had never experienced this kind of sensation before, and it took him no time to release into the other boy’s hand, his body quivering in the aftermath. Kari smiled, pressing a soft, passionate kiss onto Loki’s swollen, panting lips. There was barely even time for a breather, before the two boys heard noise in the trees.

It was Thor, as he had seen the two boys wander off from the party, and had come to notify them that it had long been over and it was time to turn in for the night. As soon as it registered who was coming, the two boys quickly threw their clothing back on, brushing their hair back, and erasing any evidence of the previous event, just in time for the older prince to emerge, a huge smile on his face.

He was oblivious, and Loki was relieved.

He remembers the rest of the night being a blur, as Kari and Thor began a conversation midway to the castle, that involved nothing of interest to him, so he tuned out. His mind was focused on the rendezvous on the cliff, and what it meant. What scared him is that he enjoyed it. Sexuality had never even entered the boy’s mind until now, and he was scared, knowing that his little to no interest in girls, and his actions surrounding Kari most likely meant that he definitely liked boys.

But boys would not grant him an heir. This was his first thought, how it would jeopardize his possible role as king. He imagined the disgusted looks of his mother, his father, and even Thor, and he cringed. He couldn’t have that, not now, and not ever. 

So he started to shut out his dear friend Kari, ignoring his pleas to talk about that night, ignoring Thor’s constant childish pleas, and being cold to both of them. He would show his parents that he could be a strong, intelligent king, backed by a vast knowledge of the nine realms and magic beyond the reach of most. He would suppress these new found feelings of men and be the king he wanted - no, needed to be for his people.

Looking around the shelves, Loki made sure that he was alone in the library, before quietly pulling out his journal, and beginning to write his 326th entry about the night of the Blue Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly nightfall, and Kari paced back and forth outside the chamber doors of prince Loki, his nerves were flooded with worry. For weeks now, the young prince had brushed him off as if he was but a mere flea, pretending as if the few moments of loving passion they had shared meant nothing to him. But Kari knew this was not true, he knew Loki all too well. He needed to speak to the younger male - it was crucial now, as he may never have another chance.

The moment he saw even a sliver of light emerge from the crack of Loki’s door as it opened, he shoved his way inside, pushing the prince back into his chambers only to click the door locked behind him. Loki froze, face turning a bright red.

“Loki, we need to talk. Now.” Kari put his hands out, cautious and submissive, trying to come across as non - threatening to the boy as he could. He knew if he was to push too hard Loki would shut himself off, and the conversation would be over.

Loki turned his back to his friend, walking across the room pretending to organize the contents atop his dresser. “I have not the slightest idea why we need to talk Kari…” Loki said in a colorless whisper.

Kari came up behind the younger boy, grabbing his hand, mouth nearly touching his neck, he whispered in Loki’s ear, his warm breath making the hair on the back of his neck raise. “Don’t lie to me dear Loki, please…”

Much like a snake who was ready to strike, Loki whipped his body around, his free hand slapped the side of Kari’s face, leaving a bright red mark, tears brimming the older boy’s eyes as his hand covered the print. 

“Do not. Touch. Me.” Loki bit his lip hard, the taste of blood glazed over his tongue, a distraction he was using to keep tears from falling as he walked towards his door to leave the room.

“You cannot pretend as if you do not care Loki.” The prince’s footsteps came to a halt, he turned his head slightly, back facing Kari. “I know that you care about me. I am no fool, old friend.”

“And what makes you think that I care?” He walked up to Kari, his face reddening with anger. “You think that I care about you, because of some - some, mistake that I had no control over? You think that I wanted that?” 

“What are you trying to say Odinson?”

“That you took advantage of me! I had no say in what happened -“

“Don’t you dare try to twist this into something that it is not Loki!” Kari’s voice was filled with rage, as tears began to fall hot and heavy from his hazel eyes. “I know you Loki. If you would have looked even the least bit afraid, or showed any hesitation I would have stopped, and you know that. I would never even dream of hurting you. How dare you.” He shoved past Loki towards the door. “How dare you…”

“Kari!” Loki pleaded, visible tears streaked his pale face. When the older boy continued to the door Loki grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around to face him, pushing himself into the older boy’s chest, arms held tightly around his waist. 

Kari felt the younger boy shake against his body, tears soaking through his cotton top, cautiously he put a hand on his back, an attempt at some type of comfort. 

“Loki…”

“I’m scared Kari...I’m just so scared of this - of us.” He looked up at Kari. “I'm sorry, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kari pressed his lips back onto Loki’s, who instantly melted into the arms of the older boy, a warm feeling spreading through his whole body. When they broke the kiss, they just stood in silence for a moment, foreheads pressed together, still in each other's arms.

“I came to tell you that I am to go off to war in the morning.” Kari choked out the words, almost forgetting his original reason for pushing himself on the prince. 

Loki’s eye shot up to Kari’s. “What? I thought you were only in training. My father cannot send you to war, you are not ready for real combat.”

“I have to, the Asgardian army is short of some 2,000 soldiers, all the students are being deployed into this battle against the chitauri. They plan to take over yet another realm…”

Loki stood back from his friend, concern all over his delicate features. He had begun to feel sick almost instantly upon Kari’s news of the war. He knew that his brother and father would be deployed as well, all the strongest warriors would be. Three people whom he cared for deeply, all in this gruesome battle against the chitauri, a savage race from an outer realm that no soul dared lay eyes on. He feared the worst for all three men.

Kari’s velvet tone brought him back to reality. “It will be alright, dear one.” He offered a loving smile, as he rested his hand on the side of Loki’s neck.

“But how do you know?” His voice was but a whisper, his eyes locked on the floor. 

Kari cupped his face in his hands, forcing his blue eyes to lock with his. “Because I will always come home to you, my love.”

It was Loki who pulled the older boy down for another passionate kiss, and Kari who slowly walked them backwards to the prince’s bed, their bodies making an audible ‘plop’ onto the heavy down - filled covers. It was the night of the Blue Moon all over again, except Loki planned to treat his lover as if he may never see him again.

That was the worry glued to the back of his conscience, he knew now just how deeply in love he had already fallen with the freckled male, and he felt like a total ass for his behavior over the course of the last few weeks, but he was making up for it now in Kari’s eyes.

The moment the prince’s long robes hit the floor he was awestruck by Loki’s body, a intoxicating mix between masculine and feminine, something that should truly be worshipped, and something he could call his. Loki was giving him everything, he had never been intimate with another being before Kari, and there would never be a time in his life that he would regret his friend being his first lover, he wanted this now more than anything. The young boy worked hard throughout the night to please the eldest,  
taking things slow, making the most of it. Kari soaked this up, as Loki was usually one to be slightly self centered, so he savored every touch, every kiss, and every word spoken to him in lustful whispers, knowing that he practically owned the prince at this point. 

Loki gently lifted himself off of Kari’s lap, flopping onto the bed next to him, sweat covering his porcelain skin, raven hairs sticking to his face, tiny blue bruises covering his body. Kari did not look much different, he too sported a gloss over his body, hickies on his neck, and bright red claw marks up his back. The two boys looked at each other, Loki smiling, making Kari giggle softly, wrapping his arm over the boy, pulling him close. 

“You know I love you, right Loki?” Kari asked in a hopeful tone.

In the darkness of his bedroom, Loki smiled, glancing up at his lover, before giving him a soft kiss on his gorgeous lips, resting his face in Kari’s neck, just before drifting off into a blissful sleep. Kari knew that this was Loki’s way of saying, “I love you too.”

The next morning, Loki woke up to an empty bed. He stretched, a soreness creeping up from his lower back, as he rolled over in order to sit up. There was a note resting upon his bedside table, with his name written in adorably immature penmanship, and a purple rose placed beside it. He smiled, opening up the note.

‘I needed to go in order to prepare for our journey to the camps, I’m sorry if I frightened you in my absence darling, I wished to not wake you, as you looked so beautiful with the morning daylight glowing off your perfect physique. I wish to see you again before we head into the bifrost, please come. See you soon, my love.’

Loki smiled stupidly at the other boy’s comments about his sleeping state, he could feel a blush creep into his cheeks as he slid the rose and letter into his drawer. He threw on a simple silk top with some trousers, headed into the dining hall in search of his vizier to inquire about what time the army would be leaving. He too wanted to say goodbye before the warriors left.

The following events were a hustle, as all the royal servants were running around gathering supplies that the royal family had donated, and common folk assisted in packing supplies and comforts for the warriors. Frigga, Odin, Thor, and Loki stood together, saying their goodbyes to the Allfather and eldest prince. Thor pulled Loki into a tight embrace, the youngest brother could actually sense the blonde boy’s fear, which did not help his already nervous state. All in a line, warriors stepped through  
the bifrost being held open by Heimdall. Loki had begun to panic at this point, he still had not seen Kari.

As if on cue he saw a familiar brown haired, freckle faced boy standing towards the back of the line. The prince had never run faster, as his legs carried him straight into the arms of his lover. No kiss this time however, as they had planned to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now. They hugged for some time, neither wanting to let go. Before they knew it, Kari’s turn to enter the bifrost was close. He took note of this, tilting the face of the raven haired prince up to meet his own.

“I will always come home to you, my love.” Kari whispered, holding back tears.

Loki pulled him in for one last embrace, before Kari turned, stepping into the bifrost to where the warriors would camp for the next couple months. Loki was already in the arms of his weeping mother, a blank expression on his face as he comforted her.

***

Loki checked himself over in the mirror, slicking his long hair back so it was out of his face. He straightened the neck of his armor and gave himself one last once - over, before heading out into the main hall of the castle to meet his mother, whom of which also dressed in her official royal attire, long elegant robes of Asgardian embroidery, a cascade of a pale blush shade trailing behind her in the form of a train. It was a big day for the kingdom of Asgard, as the warriors sent off to fight the  
Chitauri. Asgard had won the war, and all nine realms seemed to sigh in relief at the fact that the enemy had been set back for another decade or so before they reared their ugly heads once more.

Just as they had left the bifrost before, the warriors returned into Asgard one by one, some looked relieved, some crying, some missing limbs from battle, but all showed a sense of relief knowing that they were home. A familiar face finally emerged from the crowd, Odin, Frigga leaving Loki’s side to embrace her husband. Many minutes had passed, and Loki was beginning to feel his sense of joy fade away. Where was Kari? Where was Thor? Suddenly Thor’s face emerged over a group of soldiers, his  
dark eyes meeting Loki’s. Loki ran over to his brother, smile slowly fading when he saw the look on his older brother’s face.

It was at that moment that Loki interpreted his brother’s expression as one of great loss. Within his arms Thor carried a folded cape of a Asgardian warrior, a tattered, bloody helmet placed gently on top. Loki’s heart sank.

“Who?” Loki choked as he stood before Thor.

He did not answer right away, his heart breaking as he watched Loki’s face twist.

“Who!?” He yelled louder, body quivering as tears fell. But he knew exactly who the armor belonged to, Thor need not say.

“I’m sorry my brother, we tried to save him but it was too late.” Thor handed the garments to his brother, who pulled them to his chest as Thor embraced him. Both boys had suffered the loss of a long time childhood friend. He gave his life protecting Asgard.

Once all families returned to their home and the royal family were back in the castle, Loki had vanished to his room. He locked his door, just in time for him to let out a loud, pain filled scream, the furniture in the surrounding room crashing into the surrounding walls, glass breaking. His heart had been shattered, he felt as if a dagger was plunged straight into his gut as his knees gave way, heavy sobs escaping his body. Kari was dead, he knew this would happen, he knew he should not have let him  
leave that day. He could have done something to make him stay. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a folded up piece of paper lying in the debris, he picked it up with a shaky hand, knowing exactly what it was, the note Kari left him the morning he left for war, the long wilted rose lay only feet away.

Thor could hear Loki’s continuous cries of pure agony through the walls, and he felt the loss of Kari heavy on his shoulders. He would never forget the look of fear on the other boy’s face, as he saw his death coming right before the Chitauri savage plunged a sword straight through his chest. Thor did everything in his power to reach his friend before it had happened, but he was seconds too late, and held the bleeding boy in his arms until he took his last breath. If he had only been faster,  
if he had stayed by his side he would still be walking these castle halls. The event would haunt his dreams for years to come.

While Thor had begun to work through his grief, Loki instead suppressed it, not even taking the time to journal. He acted totally normal around everyone, nobody had even the slightest idea that every night, he sat on his bed crying for hours over his lost lover. Thor however knew his brother was hurting, and did his best by trying to be there for Loki, doing his best to make him smile day in and day out.


	4. Chapter 4

The years for the young prince seemed to have gone by in a blur after that dark, lonely day of the warriors' arrival home. Everytime those dreamy hazel eyes creeped their way into his conscience Loki shoved them away, locking them into the deepest, darkest chambers of his mind. He wanted to forget that day altogether, the pain that those memories invited into his heart were simply far too great for Loki to bear. He wanted to forget the night of the Blue Moon, he wanted to forget the way his body felt pressed up against the eldest boy’s, he wanted to forget the fire that burned so fierce and bright everytime they kissed, and by Norns he only wanted to forget him! Alas, there was not a day nor night that went by that he didn’t see hazel eyes staring back at him, despite how hard he tried to forget.

For Thor, the years could not go by fast enough. The day after the warriors had arrived home, Odin had officially declared Thor as the next heir to the throne, due to the tremendous leadership, honor, and skills he showed when leading the elite men of Asgard into battle. He wanted that crown, he could taste the power that was now in such close reach, but it would need to wait until he turned 20, a proper and mature age to rule - at least, this was the standard. Thor and Loki had started to grow back together once more, neither being away from the other’s side for very long, and Thor would have it no other way. The god of thunder adored his younger sibling, and couldn’t help but show a bit of a pout whenever he resided to the library to read or retire to his bedroom for the night. Thor could not imagine life without Loki by his side.

One by one, the years droned by. Battles were fought and won by the glorious kingdom. The two young god’s skills were unmatched on the battlefield, with the arrival of each new year they only grew stronger with each endeavor they set out upon. Odin rarely needed to set foot on a battlefield, but rather left Thor to arrange the camp grounds, supplies, battle strategies, and training of the vast army. Loki’s magic had far surpassed what anyone would have suspected, and he now wielded the power to cloak a whole army so that it was undetectable by an enemy, and he could heal the grizzliest of wounds, saving hundreds of soldiers, one by one with a mere flick of the wrist, or drop of carefully crafted potion. The two princes made an unstoppable force, which only contributed to Asgard’s reputation across the nine realms.

And now, it was finally the day. 

Today was the day that Thor Odinson, firstborn prince of Asgard, would be named king. The blonde god stood before his bedroom mirror, fastening the last few buckles of his newest armor, a gift to him from his father, and handcrafted by the most skilled blacksmiths special for this day. The silver plates looked much like fish scales, and hugged the contours of his arms as if it was of his own skin. The chest plate was sturdy, and looked as if it would be heavy, but to his surprise was made of an exquisitely light material, which matched parts of the trousers and arm pieces. Anything that was not of silver or the protective plating was a thick, dark brown leather, Thor had guessed it to be from a dragon, which are thought to be extinct in Asgard hunting them for their hide and fangs. If it was truly the skin of a dragon that he wore, his father had chosen some truly indestructible armor, as dragonhide was impenetrable by any known blade.

The final touch was the heavy cape, which perhaps was his favorite part. Frigga was renowned for her skills as a seamstress, and had constructed the gorgeous piece by hand, taking care with every woven fiber and invisible seam. It had taken her close to a year to complete in her son’s favorite color, but the graceful queen was determined to have it finished by the day of his coronation, despite all the needle pokes and how achy her fragile hands would become. The shoulders were gathered, and a sea of red cascaded gracefully down his back, stopping just above his ankles. The material was soft, but once again quite heavy, it was made to be resistant against wear and tear. Thor laughed to himself, as his mother knew him to be hard on things. One last look in the mirror and an anxious sigh, and he was out the door, heading down to one of the back corridors that would lead to the main room - the room of the throne.

It was when Thor arrived in the narrow hall that he saw the slender silhouette of a male - large, curved horns protruding from his head. An evil smirk crept its way onto the prince’s face, as he slowly crept up on the figure, before jumping towards it, making an obnoxious “AH!” from behind a pillar, only to be met with nothing. 

There was nobody there.

And then he was on the floor, all breath escaping his chest, a foot placed firmly between his shoulder blades. He let out an exasperated groan.

“Oh dear brother, when will you learn that I am the god of mischief, not you?” Loki removed his foot, offering his hand to his brother who at this point laughed heartily, a dumb grin plastered on his youthful face.

Thor took Loki’s hand, hoisting himself up. “Yes, yes I know Loki. You have to give me credit for trying however am I right?”

“I cannot give you credit for trying to frighten me, but what I can give you credit for being terrible at sneaking up on someone. By the Norns Thor I heard you before you even entered the room!” Loki was walking around Thor, brushing all the dust and debris off of the eldest brother’s new attire from their small tussle. If Thor had to be crowned instead of him then by Odin’s beard he was going to have to look good while doing it. 

Thor scoffed. “Oh come now, I’m not that loud.”

Loki gave Thor a questioning look of disapproval, almost as if to say, “Are you being serious?” Thor once again laughed. 

“How do I look, brother?”

Loki gave Thor a once over, small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Like a king.”

“Really?”

“Truly.” Loki offered a reassuring smile, Thor giving him a hard pat on the back.

“Thank you Loki, it means a lot to me to hear you say that.”

Nodding, Loki walked Thor closer to the doors, it was almost time. Thor had begun to fiddle with his helmet nervously, for he knew he was ready to become king, as he felt a fire burn deep within his soul, but he didn’t know if he would be as good a king as what his father had been all these centuries, his heart was heavy with doubt. Loki took note of his brother’s nerves, and decided to offer a distraction, something he was skilled at.

“Nice feathers.” He jabbed playfully, gesturing at Thor’s helmet.

Thor smiled mockingly, chuckling at this brother’s comment.

“You don’t really want to start this again do you, cow?” His bright eyes looked to Loki’s horns, causing his younger sibling to sarcastically gasp as if he were offended.

“I was being sincere!” He pleaded.

“You are incapable of sincerity!”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

Loki paused, the two brothers looking at each other for a moment, taking in what felt like their last moments of adolescence before one would be thrown into a world of responsibility and honor. Loki smiled warmly at Thor.

“I have been looking forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother. You are my friend, and sometimes I am envious-” 

Loki bit his lip, a shred of guilt had begun to creep up his spine, as he knew what was to come of today, despite how important it was to their family. He wanted to scream at Thor, apologize for his immature act of jealousy before it could even happen, but the words were frozen deep within his chest, a bitter taste lingered on his silver tongue. The younger prince forced a smile, apologizing in the only way he knew how. 

“Never doubt that I love you.” Loki stated simply.

There was no going back now.

Thor’s heart pounded in his chest, he choked back tears as he grabbed the back of Loki’s neck lovingly. “Thank you.” He said, tears daring to fall as he stared deeply into Loki’s glittering eyes.

“Now give me a kiss.” Loki jested, Thor punched him in the chest playfully.

“Stop!” he pointed at Loki as they both had started to crack up over the jab, before turning to face the large doors just as they had begun to open, letting in the bright evening sunlight, and a deafening welcome from the people of Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

His whole life had been a lie.

Loki lay in his room, heavy down filled comforters pooling around his shaky limbs. He stared at the ceiling above him, a single, silent tear rolled down his cheek. He had just left his father’s side moments after he had collapsed into the Odinsleep, which had been moments after he had revealed to Loki his true heritage, a violent slap in the face to the young and ignorant prince.

He was a frost giant, a hideously damned creature of hatred and ice who was to be feared by everyone, things of nightmarish tales told to scare Asgardian children into submission of their parent's instruction, a mockery. Never had Loki regretted anything in his life more than he regretted how foolish he was for asking the creatures for help in making Thor’s coronation fail. 

Oh, Thor. 

His already broken heart ached for his older sibling - no, housemate - he had never intended for the older boy to be exiled. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Thor’s presence. There was no fixing that now, as ordering his return would only show his weakness to the Asgardian people. And he couldn't afford that, for Frigga naming him king while Odin was incapable was a decision that made the kingdom feel uneasy.

Loki felt like he needed redemption, he needed to show Odin that he was indeed, capable of ruling Asgard, regardless of his Jotun bloodlines. His mind told him that the reason Odin hadn’t named him as the heir to the throne was because of his heritage, but his heart told him there was bigger meaning behind the Allfather’s decision to name that blundering oaf king. Loki however was not about to entertain the idea of getting his heart broken again, Kari’s death had ruined him. Plainly, Loki  
was having a huge internal conflict. A master plan is what he needed to redeem himself to his parents, to Asgard, and an icy grip took hold of his gut as he knew what he was to do next.

***

The cold breath of Jotunheim swirled around the raven haired prince, pushing him to pull the heavy fur collar of his cape up higher around his neck. Snow crunched beneath his feet, a blizzard brewed around him, small flakes of the white dust clung to his clothes and structured face. In the shadows, he could see the silhouettes of Jotun guards, silently dashing between the jagged rocks, watching his every move. They were on high alert after the stunt Thor had pulled, and he was sure they were waiting  
for just the right moment to pounce.

And that right moment came faster than expected.

A large guard standing at roughly ten feet tall rushed Loki from behind, the prince just barley dodging the attack. The guard growled when their eyes met, Loki gulped, dropping his daggers into the snow and holding his hands up in submission. He was surrounded now, all the hiding guards had emerged from the icy rocks, shields of sharp ice forming a wall around him. He smirked then, a low chuckle creeping out from his chest.

“I wish to speak to your King, I’ve come alone I assure you.” He spoke, turning enough to make eye contact with many of the warriors, who shared questioning glances with one another, before the antagonist of the group nodded, motioning for the rest to absorb their shields as they began the journey to Laufey’s throne.

Upon arrival, Loki noted the darkness that suffocated the temple, save shafts of light knifing their way into the room through the battle damaged ceiling. Loki entered apprehensively, Jotun guards surround him on all sides once more. Emerging from the darkness, Laufey approaches, towering over the Asgardian prince menacingly, recognition of the previous attack lingering in his crimson eyes.

“Tell me why I shouldn't kill you, Asgardian.” Laufey spit out the label like poison.

Loki smirked. “After all I’ve done for you?”

Laufey sized up the small prince, suddenly realizing the meaning behind his accusing words.

“So you're the one who let us into Asgard.”

Loki smirks proudly, turning to pace the cracked temple floor.

“It was just a bit of fun really,” he speaks calmly. “To ruin my brother’s big day.”

He turns back to Laufey, becoming more serious. “I've come up with another proposition for you.”

Laufey nonchalantly waves his guards away, who silently left the room. He sits back comfortably into his stone throne, obviously intrigued as to where the conversation was going.

“Oh?” He says, amused.

“I intend to cloak you and a few of your men, and bring you back through the bifrost with me into Asgard once more,”

“And what of Odin?” Laufey interjects anxiously.

Loki glared at him, his face reading ‘let me finish.’ 

“I will cloak you and a few of your men, and bring you with me into Asgard,”, he repeated. “...and since the Allfather is in Odinsleep, you may kill him where he lay.”

Laufey laughed, and evil cackle echoed through the dark room. “Why not do it yourself?”

“I suspect the people of Asgard would not think fondly of the new king killing his predecessor, I’m sure you could understand that.”

Laufey’s face darkens. “And what would we get in return for this, elaborate, act of yours?”

“I will return something that is rightfully yours,” Loki states, stepping so that he was only feet away from the king. “The Casket of Winters.”

Loki had barely finished his statement before Laufey had risen to his feet, as he wanted the casket more than anything in the nine realms. He grabbed Loki harshly by the shoulder, staring deep into his eyes for what seemed like the longest time. The prince had to fight his hardest to hold his calm composure, he could not afford to appear vulnerable at this moment. His life hung in the balance.

“I accept.” Laufey seethed, an audible, evil excitement in his tone.

***

The two brother’s hung onto each other for dear life, as they dangled from the broken edge of the rainbow bridge by Odin’s powerful grip. 

“I did it for you father!” Loki yelled, a pleading tone in his chest. “For all of us!” 

Odin, still clutching Thor by his ankle met eyes with his Jotun child, a great sadness weighing on his heart.

“No Loki.”

Two simple words.

Those two simple words crushed the young prince more than he could have ever imagined. He had disgraced Odin, his only father figure, the one person to have ever given him a chance. It was too much for the god to bear.

Thor could see the wheels turning in his brother’s tear brimmed eyes, and saw his grip loosen ever to slightly on his spear. Panic spread through his soul like wildfire.

“Loki no!” He cried, but his brother was gone, there was nothing left to reason with. All life had vanished from his bright blue eyes as he released the staff with no hesitation, falling down, down - into the vanishing bifrost, the agonizing screams of Thor being the last thing he heard.


	6. Chapter 6

The Chitauri were savage beasts.

Two years had gone by since Loki fell through the Bifrost, a dramatic attempt at either death, or disappearing completely from Asgard’s radar. Two long years, Loki thought to himself. He wished he had just died that day, he could only imagine the fool Odin had made of him in his absence, and he would rather be anywhere else in the realms than where he was at this moment.

Loki was strung up like a puppet, a thick collar around his neck, enchanted to dull his powers. His hands, tied above his head, feet stationary on the floor. He was removed from his clothes long ago, he was beyond the point of feeling embarrassed. 

Silly Asgardians should know that clothes get in the way of torture.

Scars were strewn across the prince’s body like graffiti, the Chitauri had thoroughly vandalized his once porcelain skin. What was once a beautiful, milky hue - a perfectly smooth surface, was now jagged, ripped, and covered in dirt, blood, and a concoction of various fluids. Perhaps the worst part of his skin now however, was that he was blue. The same collar that was preventing his ability to use magic had also ripped away the cloak of his Asgardian appearance, and that the most vile thing of all in Loki’s eyes. 

Two long years…

Suddenly, the sound of the door above him leading to the dungeon creaked open, sending an eerie echo bouncing throughout the stone walls. Goosebumps crept their way under Loki’s skin as he heard a group of Chitauri guards conversing - laughing...they were in too good of a mood for Loki’s taste. They rounded the corner moments later, facing Loki.

It was a group of four guards, but they were not dressed for battle. They came without their armor, leaving nothing there to hide their hideous physique. They spoke to him in words that Loki couldn't understand, he could not use Allspeak with this damned thing around his neck. When he didn’t respond to them, he was met with a hard punch to his temple, blurring his vision as he yelped in pain. They were laughing at him now, that much he did understand. A few more blunt hits to the head had the world around him dark and fuzzy, but Loki welcomed the darkness now, something he would refuse to do months ago. The darkness was a blissful veil for what was to come. 

Between glances through his heavy eyelids, he could see the beast’s portuding appendages, twitching with excitement at his own vulnerable figure. Another peek and he saw a guard hold his legs apart while another approached, licking his lips, if you could call them lips…

Nonetheless, much like a pack of hungry wolves they craved Loki, like a newborn lamb. They were ready to feast. The thought crossed the prince’s mind as he felt a slick heat rub against his own organs. He had learned to not fight anymore when he felt the initial searing pain of being penetrated.

It was black now. He felt and saw nothing going on, and he was thankful for that. 

…

The sharp, startling sensation of ice-cold water being poured over his head awoke him. Loki jerked his head up, hitting it against the stone wall behind him as he coughed out water. It was The Other.

Loki had grown to know The Other as the ringleader of the Chitauri, he knew not if he was of the same species. He would often send them his way when they needed their desires met. He could often recall him lurking in the corners of the dungeon, watching as his puppets toyed with him. The thought of his expressions as he enjoyed his sick kink was humiliating.

“There is someone to see you, boy.” He growled out, and at that moment, Loki fell to the floor, his bloody and bruised wrists had suddenly been unbound.

Without another word The Other carelessly tossed clothes to the ground before Loki, staring at him intently as he weakly dressed himself, a smirk chiseled onto his features. Once Loki was on his feet, two of the Chitauri rushed up behind him, sharp spears poking into his back just enough that they forced him to walk forward, following The Other up the long, winding stairs of stone.

By the time Loki’s toes felt numb from the cold texture against his feet, they had arrived in a large, dark room. The roof was gone, piles of cobblestone being the only remaining evidence that there ever was one there to begin with. In the middle of the room stood a large throne, a huge, sulking silhouette rested upon it. Loki gulped as he was again shoved forward, landing on his knees this time.

“Sire, we bring you our prisoner,” The Other gestured at Loki, showing him off like a war prize. “Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard. Son of the Allfather.”

A fire burned in Loki’s gut. “Odin is not my father!” He spat out, receiving a stinging slap in the face from Other. The large figure raised his hand, grabbing everyone's attention as they paused. 

“But you were raised as his son,” the voice boomed out, startling Loki. “So you know the palace well.”

“That is correct…” Loki sat up a little taller, bolder. “If I may ask, who are you? What do you want from me?”

The figure laughed quietly to himself, when suddenly his figure loomed tall over Loki, and the other beings in the room. He stepped into the light as he spoke, his purple figure was unquestionably intimidating. 

“I am Thanos, and you-” he kneeled before Loki now, looking him in the eye. “Are a vital part in the next step for the universe.”

There was a moment of silence as the phrase sank in, and then Loki laughed, and he laughed out loud. The Other and the Chitauri guards looked at him disgusted.

“Me? Part of ‘the next step’? I mean are you serious? What does that even mean?” He didn't know why he was laughing, either he was stupid or simply didn't care anymore. Either way, he looked up at the titan, who stared right back, smiling at him.

Thanos liked this one.

“You carry so much malice in your heart, you Loki, are the perfect seed for my plan. You will do nicely.” He gestured to the guards to stand him up. Loki looked at him, confused.

“I beg your pardon? I am not an object to be passed about! I was to be a king!”

“And you will be soon enough.” Thanos interjected, stepping closer to the Jotun. He reached his large hands to Loki’s throat, the prince's breath catching for just a moment, before feeling his dreaded collar snap.

The Other looked panicked. “But sire, his magic-”

“Enough! He said it himself, he is not an object.” He kneeled so he met eyes with Loki, reaching up to caress his face, the touch felt oddly comforting. A touch that after two long years did not bring pain upon his skin. “You belong to nobody, Little One.”

Suddenly a surge built inside of Loki’s chest, his blue skin bleached out becoming a pale hue once more, like a bird being freed from its cage. His power flooded through him so fast that it brought him to his knees.

He felt amazing, powerful. 

Powerful.

This is what he thought as he looked up at the Chitauri guards. Thanos hit the nail on the head when he said he reeked of malice. Thanos took note of Loki’s seething glare, smiled.

“Go ahead Little One.”

Smiling wickedly, and with a flick of his fingers, large snakes coiled around the Chitauri, slowly, and painfully strangling them. Loki enjoyed every fleeting moment, every burst eye vessel that came with their lack of inhalation. He felt the most pleasure in watching the life leave their eyes. Their deaths were a mere joke in comparison to the suffering they had put him through for the last two years. He wanted more, and the Titan knew that.

Little did the poor Jotun know that he was being conditioned. He was blinded to the bigger picture, by the mind control he was to endure. He was fooled to think the Titan cared about him, he was a tool to Thanos. The next few months would change the young God forever.


End file.
